Autonomous vehicles (AVs) may require continuous, or near continuous, sensor data gathering and processing in order to operate safely through real-world environments. In doing so, many AVs include sensor systems including cameras (e.g., stereoscopic cameras), among other sensor systems, to continuously monitor a situational environment as the AV travels along any given route.